Raimon Natsumi
Raimon Natsumi (雷門夏未, dub: Nelly Raimon) is the third manager to join the Raimon soccer club. Appearance She has long and wavy brown hair and a pair of auburn eyes. She has long bang which is parted in the middle and pulled to the back. Natsumi has fair skin. She is always seen in a Raimon female uniforms but slightly different from Haruna and Aki's (perhaps because she is the Student Body President) which is the default cream collared shirt but with maroon ribbon at the middle and maroon pleated skirt. In season 3, she is often seen in a light blue long-hands T-shirt with short brown jeans and a scarf tied around her neck. She also holds a brown hand-bag in this clothing. Personality Natsumi's personality is like she likes to help out, but doesn't like to get her hands dirty. personnalité Natsumi est comme elle aime aider , mais n'aime pas se salir les mains. She was first not a huge fan of soccer, even threatened to disband the Raimon soccer club if Endou did not find enough members for the soccer club, or if he did not beat Occult Academy. Elle a d'abord pas un grand fan de soccer, a même menacé de dissoudre le club de football Raimon si Endou n'a pas trouvé assez de membres pour le club de football, ou s'il n'a pas battu Occult Académie. Thanks to Endou's never-gonna-give-up-on-soccer-no-matter-what personality, Natsumi was attracted to soccer, and became Raimon's 3rd manager, with her resources and strong links to the school system to help them out. Merci à Endou n'est jamais-va-faire-sur-le-foot-pas-question-ce que la personnalité, Natsumi a été attiré par le football, et est devenu Raimon la 3ème gérant, avec ses ressources et des liens étroits avec le système scolaire pour les aider.Elle un gros cou de coeur pour Gouenji Plot Overview At first, she seems very much against the Raimon soccer club and is dead-set on disbanding it, often setting challenges for them to overcome with the threat of being shut down if they fail. After a few matches, Natsumi sees major potential in their team and becomes the third manager after Aki and Haruna.She married gouenji. Terrain Présentation générale Au début, elle semble beaucoup contre le club de football et Raimon est mort-set sur ce démantèlement, souvent mise en défis pour les aider à surmonter la menace d'être fermées si elles échouent. Après quelques matchs, Natsumi voit un potentiel important dans leur équipe et devient le troisième gestionnaire après Aki et Haruna . She follows the team in the Inazuma Caravan in the Aliea Academy arc, helping out, and calling her dad to assist the team with help when needed. Elle suit l'équipe de la Caravane Inazuma dans l'arc Aliea Académie, un coup de main, et en appelant son père pour aider l'équipe avec l'aide en cas de besoin. She is one of the few members of the team who seemed fine with Coach Hitomiko, even asking her to stay as Coach when she was about to leave, also requesting that she'd bring Gouenji back to the team, only to find out Coach Hitomiko wouldn't allow that just yet. Elle est l'un des rares membres de l'équipe qui semblait bien avec l'entraîneur Hitomiko, même en lui demandant de rester à titre d'entraîneur quand elle était sur le point de partir, demande également qu'elle avait Gouenji apporter à l'équipe, seulement pour découvrir que l'entraîneur Hitomiko ne permettrait pas que pour l'instant. In the FFI arc, she rarely appears. Dans l'arc FFI, elle n'apparaît que très rarement. In episode 68, she made her final debut as Raimon's manager, but not her last appearance, saying she was going to study abroad. Dans l'épisode 68, elle fait ses débuts en tant que gérant Raimon final, mais pas sa dernière apparition, en disant qu'elle allait étudier à l'étranger. It is revealed that Natsumi went to Liocott Island, not to study, but to investigate Endou Daisuke's case. Il est révélé que Natsumi est allé à l'île Liocott, de ne pas étudier, mais pour examiner le cas Endou de Daisuke. She appeared later in episode 107 to visit the team, and in episode 108 talking about the keys to legend of Angels and Demons, the keys worn on Haruna and Rika. Elle est apparue plus tard dans l'épisode 107 à visiter l'équipe, et dans l'épisode 108 parler les clés de la légende des Anges et Démons, les touches portées sur Haruna et Rika. Episode 111 she told Endou she might not be able to return as Raimon's manager just as yet as she still has some unfinished business. Episode 111 at-elle déclaré Endou elle pourrait ne pas être en mesure de retourner en tant que gérant Raimon juste encore comme elle a encore beaucoup à faire. In the most recent episodes, it is revealed she is now manager of Cotarl's team Little Gigant, and unknown to Inazuma Japan, because the coach was Endou Daisuke, and she wanted to face against Inazuma Japan at World's peak to fight for the place as strongest in the world. Dans les épisodes les plus récents, il est révélé qu'elle est maintenant directeur de Gigant Cotarl l'équipe de Little, et inconnus à Inazuma le Japon, parce que l'entraîneur a été Endou Daisuke, et elle voulait à face contre Inazuma Japon au moment du pic mondial de lutte pour la place la plus forte dans le monde.Elle est la grand mère de Gouenji Masato. Trivia *Like the other manager girls, her name comes from the four seasons, Natsu meaning summer (which is pretty ironic, as shown in episode 116, if she is under the sun for too long without an umbrella or hat protecting her, she can pass out) Category:Characters Category:Managers Category:Raimon Category:Little Gigant Category:Forwards